


Family Ties

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [19]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: In a twist of fate, Starscream brought three of the finest warriors the Decepticons had ever seen into the world





	Family Ties

Megatron was standing in the shadows of an industrial warehouse that had been repurposed into a bunker. The walls were the barest division seperating them into private rooms. And inside one, a Seeker was suffering in birth. It was his own fault, the blooming warlord knew. He had insisted Starscream be fed all sorts of boosters - all for the sake of the sparkling. His first born: A triple changer. His heir to all he had built. The first of what he knew would be many. Starscream had carried him for a long time - Shockwave had been involved in the sparkling's pre-natal construction, with treatments and tonics and preparations. He had even tricked Starscream's frame into letting him stay past his time - all to make sure he was as strong as possible as soon as he was born.

Finally the screams ended as the sparkling came into the world. Starscream was exhausted and extremely weakened. Yet Hook, who had attended the Seeker during the process, came out first, instead of letting Megatron in. "I know you wish for more exactly like this sparkling, my lord, but you will not get another from Starscream. He would die at the second attempt to recreate this one."

"Is he healthy?" The Warlord questioned, folding his arms.

"The sparkling is, Starscream is another matter. He is severely weakened and damaged from birthing a sparkling much too large for his frame."

"There will not be a second like this one, Hook." Megatron assured him. "Will Starscream live?"

"Yes. He will live and heal. Untampered with sparklings will be possible, but not another like this or he will die."

"I understand, Hook. I will find another way to have the soldiers I need."

Megatron pushed past the medic and stepped inside the room. Starscream was lying on a cot - a pallet really - with their sparkling beside him. He was too large to fit in the Seeker's cockpit. Megatron knelt beside them and brushed coolant from the Seeker's forehelm. "Are you awake?"  
Starscream stirred, optics turning to him. "Yes, my lord."

"You did well, Starscream. He is strong."

"Thank you." The little Seeker's lipplates curved into a smile. "I thought... I had a name in mind..."  
"As did I." Megatron picked his son up gently.

The sparkling squirmed at being disturbed and squalled unhappily. "Hush, Overlord," the tank rumbled.

Starscream listened quietly. "He has your vents. I know that bellow anywhere."

Over time Overlord had been joined by siblings as the war raged on. Megatron named them all and trained them to ruthless. Starscream saw the change in him and now lay laboring with his youngest child, and it was early. Megatron, in a blind rage, had struck him, and now the sparkling was making its way into the world.

Overlord was holding his servo clenched tightly. His three sons had been with him when Megatron struck him aboard their battleship. "Sixshot! Can we go any faster?" He bellowed at his second brother who had transformed into a shuttle to take them to the Medical Center away from the frontlines.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" "Then we have no choice. It's coming now."

Black Shadow pulled a length of some sort of cloth out of his subspace. Knowing his second oldest, it had likely been pilfered from some special stash. He laid it over Starscream's cockpit and helped Overlord turn their Carrier over.

 

Starscream opened his chassis and pushed outward.

He had never experienced the easy, tingling birth described by other Seekers. Overlord's carrying had damaged something inside of him and the whole process had become agony. He screamed, shrill and high.

"That's it, Carrier! Just a little more!" With a final shriek his new baby slid out. He was small but feisty, already squirming and squalling for his Carrier. He had wings that lay down his back like a cape, deep, emerald green, black, and white offset with golden optics, and was a little Carrier. Unlike his brothers.

"He's here, Carrier." Overlord dried him off in the cloth covering the berth and presented him to their Carrier. "Look, Carrier. He's a Seekerlet."

Starscream smiled and cradled his new baby. "You can name him, Carrier. Sire isn't here to give him a name."

"...Stormdancer." Starscream named his child. Overlord smiled. In a fit of rebellion, many vorns ago, Starscream had gathered his children and given them the Seeker names Megatron had overruled with his own Tarnish names. They had become a secret for the four - and now five - of them.

Stormdancer invented quickly then sneezed.

Black Shadow let out a cooing sound that would have been embarrassing in any other company as he reached forwards to wipe Stormdancer's nasal vent. "Someone's sneezy."

The baby purred and batted his brother's servo in play.

Black Shadow tickled his tiny cockpit while Sixshot landed safely in a hangar at the medical center.

Overlord carried the two Seekers inside.

Sixshot transformed and he and Black Shadow followed their oldest brother and their Carrier. Flatline - the CO of the medical base - was waiting. "I see we were too late." Flatline smiled when he spotted Stormdancer. "Let's get you both to a berth."

Overlord lay them gently on the berth. Stromdancer, meanwhile, had discovered his pedes and was busy playing with them.

Starscream watched his youngest son playing with his pedes and his vision blurred with tears.

"Carrier? What's wrong?"

Starscream turned to his sensitive son, Sixshot. "Nothing, Sixshot. I'm fine."

"You don't cry for nothing, Carrier. Please tell us."

Starscream sighed and laid back on the berth. "This isn't fair to ask of you. It should be me doing this, but..." He looked around at his sons. "I've failed you all. Please... protect your brother from your Sire. Don't let him do to Storm... what he's done to you."

"We'll tell Sire we'll train him. We'll teach him, Carrier, but Sire won't ruin his sparklinghood with training. We won't let that happen," Overlord said.

Starscream smiled softly at them. He was tired, so tired. "...You're still my sons. After everything, you're still my children." He fell into recharge soon after, leaving the three to confer.

"What's the plan, Overlord?" Black Shadow asked quietly.

"Sire won't come until he's done with Archadia." Overlord folded his arms. "I say we take Carrier and leave for Garrus 9. I've set up a stronghold there."  
"No good." Sixshot morosely replied. "Sire knows you have a place there. He'd find us."

"Well we can't stay. We know what Sire will do to Stormy.”

"Maybe we could bargain with him." Black Shadow considered. "There has to be something our Sire wants."  
"We know what he wants: More soldiers. Better soldiers."

"I have a question." "What, Sixshot?" "After what he just did to Carrier... why do we give a frag what he wants?"

The three brothers exchanged looks among each other. "...He's still our Sire. That has to count for something."  
"Oh, come out and say it!" Overlord turned on Black Shadow. "You're afraid of him!"

"And you're not?!"

"At least I admit it!"  
"Stop shouting!" Sixshot shushed his older brothers.

"I say we take Sire down so he can't hurt Carrier anymore. He could have killed them both today."

"Sire can beat all of us with his fusion cannon tied behind his back. I don't want to die."

"Then we change sides." "Go to the Autobots?" "If we can't protect Carrier and Storm what other choice do we have? I don't want to see him hurt them again. You know he'll hate Stormy because he's so little. He think he's weak because he was born early."

"As if that wasn't his fault in the first place."  
There were mutters of agreement.  
"But the Autobots hate us." Black Shadow pointed out. "They'd shoot all of us on sight."

"They won't hurt a Carrier and sparkling. If it means Carrier and Stormdancer will be safe... I don't care what happens to me."

"You've never cared what happens to you." Black Shadow sniped at Sixshot.

"Say, what about this? What if we took Carrier and Storm to them and then came back ourselves?"  
"That won't work and you know it. Megatron would just go find Carrier and Storm and who knows what he'd do to Carrier for running away."

The brothers sighed. No options was really all that great. "Then we train Stormdancer ourselves. We'll get stronger as Sire gets old. He's not that young anymore anyway."

Sixshot was staring off into space. "...He'll make Carrier carry again. And again and again... Until his spark goes out. It won't stop. He'll never change." The second youngest ground his denteas. "If he beats him again and we aren't there, I don't know what will happen."

"Then we need Hook on our side. If he tells Sire that Carrier can't maybe... he'll stop." "Maybe. Or... or I'll volunteer to spark with a strong soldier in Carrier's place," Overlord said.

"I can bribe Hook." Black Shadow spoke up. "It won't take much. He still feels guilty for letting Megatron... You know, let Shockwave do his experiments on you."

Overlord nodded. "Do it. We need every advantage we can get."

"I'll watch over Carrier and Stormy." Sixshot volunteered.

"All right. Lets go, Black Shadow."

The three brothers split up, each to their tasks. Overlord went to the comm suite to report to his Sire, Black Shadow to bribe a medic, and Sixshot to sit beside their Carrier's bedside.

When Starscream woke his son were crowded around, looking anxious as he could hear Megatron approaching. He slammed open the door, and Stormdancer began wailing in fight.

Overlord shot Megatron a look full of resentment and loathing as Starscream cooed to his littlest child.

The tank stepped forward and snatched up the tiny babe to look him over.

"Be gentle-!" Sixshot bolted upright in his seat.

"Sit down, Sixshot!" he snapped. Stormdancer was dwarfed by his Sire's servos, and his cape-like wings were trembling, his flexible headfins pinned back in fright.

Sixshot forced himself back down to the chair as his little brother cried. Overlord folded his arms. "Really, Sire, there's no need to be so rough. I know you don't have a nurturing strut in your frame, but you could at least pretend."

His reward for his words was a backhand across the faceplates that nearly knocked him over. Megatron growled and sneered down at his newest child. "He is pathetic. Unworthy. A useless runt. He will only be a burden."

"And whose fault is that?" Overlord bitterly asked the floor. Like his Carrier, he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

He was kicked down. Starscream reached out towards both Overlord and Stormdancer. Megatron turned away. "Give him-" "I will dispose of this runt, and you will give me a proper soldier, Starscream." The brothers froze, and for a moment all they could heard was their baby brother's frightened crying.

"Sire, you can't!" Sixshot bolted up and grabbed his arm. "I know he's small, but so is Soundwave, and isn't he useful?"

"Soundwave is not my child." "No! You can't!" Overlord snapped, just something in him snapped.

All three of the Warrior's Elite rushed their Sire, moving in exact sync. Their feisty Carrier wasn't far behind, abandoning his berth and ignoring the pain beneath his spark chamber to join his sons in rescuing their littlest brother.

Had Megatron been prepared he might have stood a chance, but under their rage and teamwork he went down, with Starscream snatching his baby away to safety.

Sixshot flung an arm around his Carrier. "Come on! We don't have a choice now!"

They fled while Megatron was still stunned.

Overlord looked back as his brother's fled. He leveled a blaster with Megatron's helm.  
Megatron looked up and drew his lipplates back into a snarl. "Go on then. Do it."

Overlord’s servo trembled.

He shot away part of the side of Megatron's face. "A reminder. Hurt them again, and I won't hesitate." He hurried after his family.

Sixshot blasted off as soon as Overlord was inside. "Did you...?"

 

"He'll live... with part of his face gone, but he'll live. I... I couldn't."

"He's still our Sire." Sixshot's voice was understanding.  
Starscream was curled around Stormdancer and Black Shadow was rubbing his back and neck. "...Where will we go?"

"... The Autobots. We can't be on our own. It's too dangerous. They'll at least take Carrier and Stormdancer. I know Prime will."

"We had better find Prime then. If we try and surrender to someone else... They're not all soft-sparked like him."

Sixshot scanned for Optimus as he entered Autobot territory. The Prime was their only hope.

They located the Ark - the Autobot flagship - in the shadow of Mederi - a planet-sized medical facility.

Optimus came to meet them, though he was ready to fight, and others were with him, including Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet, and Wheeljack.

Sixshot landed on the deck with care, his brothers unloaded along with Starscream, and then transformed. They grouped behind Overlord, who stared the Prime down, a pout on his unusually large lipplates. "We come under a flag of truce asking for refugee status." Overlord finally spoke.

"And why should we believe that?" Prowl demanded.

Overlord turned and ushered his Carrier out, Stormdancer in full view. "Our Sire was going to have him killed for being born early."

"Shelter them at least."

Optimus stepped forward, looking at the Seeker and the child he was holding. The three brothers stiffened slightly when he held out his servos to Starscream. After a moment's hesitation, their Carrier set the child in the Prime's dark blue hands.

Stormdancer looked up at the big mech, pouted, and reached up with tiny servos to be held close to the warm frame

Optimus Prime gently laid him against his windshield. "...He's a dear little thing." The Prime had a deep voice and gentle. "You understand, of course, we can't really trust you all to wander freely."

Starscream smiled. "You can drop the act now, you know."

"I'm sorry." Optimus looked down at him, a smile in his optics. "I didn't know if it was safe."

"It is." "He's beautiful, Star. Looks a lot like my Carrier." "Well he is yours." ".... What?!" was the collective shout from everyone else.

"Don't shout. You'll scare your brother." Starscream serenely turned to his other sons. "I'm sorry I kept this a secret, but I didn't want you to do something in haste and repent later. I've been seeing Optimus for some time."

They looked at each other then hugged their Carrier. "That's awesome!" "Way to step up from Sire!" Overlord was a bit calmer. "Then... we're safe?"

"For now. Your Sire will come after us eventually." Starscream hugged them back, his massive sons dwarfing his slight, Seeker frame.

 

"We'll get stronger, Carrier, and we'll protect you and Stormdancer."

"I know you will." Starscream smiled at them. "But I know when you're tired. Optimus, my children need rooms."

"Of course. Jazz." "On it."

"We wouldn't mind a good, solid meal either, if it's no trouble." Sixshot pointed out. "Some of us flew several lightyears."

"Of course. Follow me."

Optimus brought the family to the officer's mess, where they made quite a sight. Most Autobots wouldn't come up to Overlord's waist and his brothers were each almost his height.

The family settled in a corner with their energon as soon as they got it.

It was cramped around a table with chairs too small for three of them. Sixshot balanced carefully. Black shadow pushed two together and sat on both, and Overlord just gave up and sat indian-style on the floor.

Stormdancer was with Starscream again having his own meal.

"I can't believe you managed to keep this hidden from all of us." Black Shadow gestured between the Prime and Starscream. "You're sneaky, Carrier."

"Of course I am, my darling. I've learned to be."

"I think it's brilliant!" Sixshot's optics were beaming in delight. "I know you're not our Sire, Prime, sir, but... Do you mind if I call you Creator?"

Optimus smiled. "Of course you can if you really want to."

"Well, I don't think I'm quite ready for that." Overlord spoke up. "I'm still processing."  
"Of course you are. That's why your name is Brightspark instead of Brightprocessor." Black Shadow cheekily teased him.

He swatted his brother, and Stormdancer giggled.

"Brightspark?" Optimus questioned, confused.

"My Seeker name." "I gave them all Seeker names... though Megatron never let me give them those names at birth."

"I'm Giltbeacon." Black Shadow smirked.  
"And I'm Freewings." Sixshot smiled.

"I see. Those are fine names."

"Thank you." Starscream smirked. "I thought so too."


End file.
